


Break

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaine swings by for a snack with Miguel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be shippy but reads more as gen. Ah well. Enjoy?

Kaine, in his Scarlet Spider super suit, swung through the ‘streets’ of Nueva York. The whole city was decorated in celebration of The Day of the Dead. 

 

The patrol today was more about routine than necessity. Crime, both organized and petty, was usually put aside for honoring the souls of the dead. This had not been the case back in the nineteen nineties New York that Kaine was familiar with, nor with the early twenty first century Houston.

 

Swinging through the impossibly tall towers, dodging flying cars and nothing else, was a nice break. He was actually relieved that Miguel had asked him to come with him here. Unlike the early twenty first century, there was not an over abundance of spiders, or even superheroes. It was him, Miguel, and occasionally the ‘new’ Fantastic Four. 

 

Kaine wasn’t entirely sure about them, they didn’t seem to know him. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were clones. What or whoever they were, they were usually off planet. Surprise, surprise. 

 

He was relieved for other reasons he preferred not to think about as well. He let go of his webline and landed next to Miguel on one of those aerial gardens that were all over the higher elevation areas. He had yet to go down low enough to find out if central park even still existed. And he didn’t care enough to ask.

 

“What took you so long, Scarlet?” Miguel teased, offering him some fresh, hot treats. 

 

Miguel hadn’t bothered to patrol and was in his civilian clothes. Kaine rolled up his mask.

 

“Fuck you,” Kaine said, taking a handful of snacks and eating them in a few bites. He reached for more.

 

“They’re spicy,” Miguel said, ignoring Kaine’s practically cordial greeting.

 

“Whatever,” Kaine said before eating another handful, this time slow enough to taste it.

 

“I told you there wasn’t going to be anything going down today,” Miguel said, taking a handful of his own snacks out of self preservation. 

 

Kaine didn’t bother to comment.

 

“Well, as long as you had fun I guess,” Miguel tossed his spicy, salty snacks up in the air one at a time and caught them with his mouth.

 

“Are you fucking shitting me?!” Kaine barked, finally noticing what they were eating wasn’t almonds.

 

“No idea what the shock you’re talking about,  _ Escarlito _ ,”  Miguel said, more amused than annoyed.

 

“Don’t fucking call me that and who the fuck eats crickets?!” Kaine said, loudly.

 

“Uh, over half the population of Nueva York?” Miguel said, tilting his head to the side. He smirked and added, “Scarly.”

 

“That’s fucking worse!”

 

“Hmm,” Miguel nodded, “too bad, so sad. Byte me, Scarly.”

 

Kaine growled and elbowed him, taking the bag of fried crickets. 

 

“Shocking rude!”

  
“Bite me,” Kaine offered, before eating the last handful of crickets and swinging away.


End file.
